Systems for analysis of athletic activity that utilize data collected from athletic activity are known. Such data can be analyzed and presented to a user in a number of different forms and formats, including by indication of performance metrics. However, uses for such athletic activity data and metrics can be unnecessarily limited. As one example, such data and performance metrics are often limited in providing active, real-time feedback and/or forward-looking feedback to the user. Accordingly, while certain systems for analyzing athletic activity provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The systems, apparatuses, and methods disclosed herein seek to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.
Recent trends and changes in footwear have created a need for systems for transitioning a wearer to a new footwear type. For example, minimal footwear is designed to mimic barefoot running by implementing less cushioning and stability than traditional running shoes, and often with no drop between the heel and forefoot, no arch support, no midsole, and either no heel counter or a flexible heel counter. Minimal footwear has gained popularity by promoting a natural motion of the foot that results in fewer injuries. However, transitioning from traditional footwear to minimal footwear may take time and proper instruction for the avoidance of injuries and other problems. Runners who incorporate minimal footwear into their running programs without any alteration in running volume or any preparation of their foot and ankle musculature have been found to be more prone to injuries. This is likely because most traditional shoe wearers have a more posterior strike pattern (e.g., a heel footstrike pattern), a higher vertical impact peak, greater dorsiflexion of the foot and less knee flexion at foot strike compared with preferred minimal footstrike pattern. Studies have found that wearers transitioning from traditional to minimal footwear often did not sufficiently alter their leg and foot biomechanics to properly adapt to the minimal footwear conditions. Injuries are considered likely due to poor transitioning as opposed to the minimal footwear itself. Accordingly, switching between traditional and minimal running shoes requires proper transitioning for the avoidance of injuries.